


A Merry-ish Egos Christmas

by Jakaboi



Series: Protection Verse [10]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Completely in Rhyme, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Wholesome, a touch of angst, but like wholesome angst, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi
Summary: Tis the morning of Christmas, and all through the halls,The beauty of silence, bounces off of the walls.The egos are sleeping, all sound in their bedsUnaware that oncoming, is the moment they dread.





	A Merry-ish Egos Christmas

Tis the morning of Christmas  
And all through the halls,  
The beauty of silence  
Bounces off of the walls.

The egos are sleeping  
All sound in their beds  
Unaware that oncoming  
Is the moment they dread.

It starts as a murmur  
Distant at first  
Then all of a sudden  
Out their room the Jims burst.

They charge all about  
And start banging on doors  
Shouting so loudly,  
“He’s been! Santa Claus!

It’s finally Christmas!  
So c’mon wake up fast!  
Let us open our presents  
At long, long, long last!”

The first thing is breakfast  
They all have to eat  
Before presents, and singing  
Then games (Ed’s a cheat)

More presents, some dinner  
More games, then TV  
But the best comes in last  
As I’m sure you’ll agree.

For after more dinner,  
Wilford slips away  
Then puts on the outfit  
Of the King of Christmas Day

Dressed up as Santa  
And laden with gifts  
He makes one final round  
For one last spirit lift.

He’s big, fat and jolly,  
All bearded and red,  
And he stays all the evening  
Til all go to bed.

Still, before he retires  
Santa has one last stop  
And he stalks through the building  
Almost reaching the top.

Tucked away in his office  
Far from festive and joy  
Alone, and annoyed,  
Sits one grumpy grey boi.

See Dark doesn’t do Christmas  
No presents or fun  
How can he, when there’s so much darn work to be done?

Mark doesn’t take a holiday  
So neither can he,  
So he stays in his office  
Where the others won’t see

But Santa!Wilford says, “No!  
That’s not gonna fly!”  
And gives him a present  
Dark simply asks, “Why?”

“It’s Christmas you idiot!”  
He winks with one eye  
And wiggles his beard,  
As he waves his goodbye.

And it’s there in his office,  
Once the day is all done,  
That the long-dead, grey demon  
And his party of one

Carefully pulls at the paper,  
With a heart of regret,  
And inside, finds an old black  
Mayor rosette

…

“Wil.” Dark breathes harsh  
“I thought you forgot.”  
His fingers drift to the place  
Where once he’d been shot.

Before, he would take this  
As a sign to be sad  
This time, Dark decides,  
Though he’d rather be glad.

Both of them have been friends  
Through thick and through thin  
And when the past comes up  
That’s where the problems begin.

So the past’s in the past  
And that’s where it would stay,  
But not, it would seem  
On this Christmas Day.

There’s no shouting, no shooting  
No anger, or fear  
Just two old, old friends  
For the first time in years

Sharing in a moment  
Long thought forgot  
Where a man lost his mind,  
Because the other was shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve hours and a slowly growing hatred of rhyming later, and the Christmas special thing is out.  
> Wholesome with a slight touch of angst.


End file.
